<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as time goes by by mourningskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883540">as time goes by</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningskies/pseuds/mourningskies'>mourningskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Lowercase, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, setting undecided but written with local touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningskies/pseuds/mourningskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—kei rela tinggal dengan siluman ular sekalipun agar dapat tinggal di apartemen seperti itu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as time goes by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haikyuu belongs to furudate haruichi. i gain no profit from this work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“gimana, tsukki? jadi ngekos denganku?”</p><p>kei menatap tadashi lurus-lurus, tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada, ekspresinya masam, “dan harus menyaksikan kau dan yachi bermesraan? <em>no</em>, <em>thanks</em>.”</p><p>“kita kan bakal beda kamar! ini kos, tsukki, kau nggak akan lihat aku—okelah, mesra-mesraan dengan hitoka—“</p><p>“nggak. <em>thank you</em>.” potong kei tajam. “aku cari kontrakan sajalah. atau apartemen yang dekat dengan kantor.”</p><p>“tapi sementara kau tinggal di sini dulu, kan?” tanya tadashi.</p><p>kei mengedarkan pandang. kos tadashi tidak terlalu buruk—cukup rapi bahkan untuk memenuhi standar seorang tsukishima kei. buku-buku yang ditumpuk rapi dan disandarkan ke dinding di sudut ruangan, kolase foto manis tadashi dan pacarnya, hitoka, yang dilekatkan di salah satu sisi dinding, meja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas yang diklip asal-asalan, serta perlengkapan voli—bola, sepatu, dan seragam—yang diletakkan di sisi dinding yang lain. kamar tadashi cukup luas, sebetulnya—terlebih lagi lengkap dengan kamar mandi. meski sekarang ada barang-barang kei yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, kamar tadashi masih terasa lapang. nafas panjang lolos dari mulut kei.</p><p>“kalau bisa dapat kontrakan atau kos, secepatnya aku bakal keluar.” ujar kei. kemudian tambahnya, “kalau bisa besok.” </p><p>tadashi tertawa. “sudahlah, santai saja, tsukki. ayo sini duduk, mau makan apa?”</p><p>tentu saja kei akan bersantai. seorang tsukishima kei tidak pernah merasa sungkan, terutama pada yamaguchi tadashi.</p><p>tapi pertama, ia harus segera keluar dari kos tadashi secepatnya karena kei mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan sayup-sayup suara halus seorang perempuan, dan helaan nafas panjang keluar lagi dari mulutnya. </p><hr/><p>esoknya sepulang kerja, minggu ketiga di bulan mei, tadashi pulang membawa dua hal—dua bungkus nasi goreng yang hangatnya masih mengepul serta kabar bahwa seorang kenalannya sedang mencari teman untuk berbagi biaya sewa apartemen.</p><p>“tempatnya dekat sama kantormu, tsukki.” tadashi bergumam dengan mulut penuh nasi. </p><p>kei meluruskan punggungnya, tangannya bertopang dagu. ia tidak suka memiliki teman sekamar—ia perlu ruang privatnya sendiri, serta dinosaurus-dinosaurusnya juga butuh tempat tinggal luas, terima kasih—tapi sudah lama ia ingin mencoba tinggal di apartemen dan berita ini membuatnya gamang.</p><p>“orangnya mudah diajak nego?” tanya kei. nasi hampir tersembur dari mulut tadashi, membuat kei berjengit.</p><p>“a-aku nggak bisa bilang dia mudah diajak nego, sih…. tapi kau bisa coba.” ujar tadashi. kei mengamati jari-jari tadashi yang terjalin erat, saling meremas, serta posisi duduknya yang berubah lebih tegak. tadashi sedang gugup, kei tahu.</p><p>“oh. kalau gitu, ini percuma saja dibicarakan.” ujar kei, nadanya final.</p><p>“nggak gitu!!!” tadashi memotong buru-buru, “maksudku, orangnya agak… kompetitif. dan berapi-api. tapi dia betulan baik!” </p><p>maksud tadashi, orang yang merupakan 180 derajat kebalikan dari kei. kata-kata penolakan sudah ada di ujung lidah kei. </p><p>“pertama-tama, sepertinya perlu kau jelaskan dulu profil kenalanmu itu, baru akan kupertimbangkan.”</p><p>“baiklah.” punggung tadashi yang tadinya tegak karena tegang kini kembali melengkung santai, jalinan tangannya pun kembali dibuka. “namanya kageyama tobio, umurnya sama dengan kita. dia pemain voli tim kota, tapi kurasa dia punya pekerjaan sampingan. aku kenal dia karena tim voli kantorku beberapa kali berkesempatan melawan tim voli kota. orangnya… sedikit intens—“</p><p>seseorang tidak akan disebut sedikit intens jika tidak ada intensitas dalam dirinya—kei membatin. tidak, pikirannya sudah mulai terbayang-bayang akan <em> tinggal di apartemen </em> sehingga monolognya mulai kacau.</p><p>“...—tapi dia agak sedikit polos dan nggak pernah bermaksud buruk. kau mau lihat fotonya?” tawar tadashi. </p><p>“yang kubutuhkan itu foto apartemennya.” ujar kei datar. </p><p>“oh.” tadashi tertawa malu, kemudian tangannya meraba kantung untuk mencari ponselnya. “maaf. kurasa aku punya…. sebentar…. karena aku mampir sekali ke sana dan sempat memfoto pemandangan dari sana…. nah, ini dia.”</p><p>tadashi mengulurkan ponselnya, dan kei menganga. dari tangkapan ponsel tadashi, tempat itu memiliki ruang keluarga yang terlampau luas serta kaca-kaca besar yang menghadap sudut vital kota. kei bisa melihat dapur di sisi sebelah kiri ruang keluarga dari foto tangkapan tadashi, dan dapurnya sama sekali tidak terlihat buruk. </p><p>persetan dengan teman sekamar macam apapun. tsukishima kei akan rela tinggal dengan siluman ular sekalipun agar bisa tinggal di apartemen seperti itu. “baiklah.”</p><p>tadashi mengangkat wajah, “ya?”</p><p>“baiklah.” ulang kei, suaranya sedikit melengking. “bolehlah.”</p><p>“boleh?” sudut-sudut bibir tadashi kini tertarik, matanya berkilat-kilat, “baiklah, akan langsung kuhubungi kageyama.” tadashi kini bangkit, ponselnya ditempelkan di telinga, “halo, kageyama?—“</p><p>kei meluruskan punggung bersandar pada dinding, kaki-kakinya ditekuk dan dirapatkan pada dada, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. satu beban hilang dari bahunya. soal beban yang lain, itu urusan belakang. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> halo, aku tsukishima yang akan sekamar denganmu. kapan kira-kira aku bisa pindah dan bolehkah dijelaskan mengenai pembagian biayanya? lalu, kapan biayanya harus kutransfer padamu?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>halo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pembagisn biayany dijlskn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> stelah pndah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> utk skrg, blh ditrf sejumlah xxxx. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> blh milai pndah mgg ini. </em>
</p><p>alis-alis kei bertaut. cara kageyama mengetik adalah salah satu <em> pet peeve-</em>nya—belum lagi <em> typo</em>-nya—tapi ia sendiri sudah bertekad akan mengarungi lautan kesulitan demi mendapatkan sepotong tempat di apartemen senyaman milik kageyama. sejauh ini, kei bahkan belum datang melihat ke apartemen tersebut untuk melakukan survei—sebuah hal yang tak lazim untuk seorang tsukishima kei. sementara, ia masih menempati sepetak kecil tempat di kamar tadashi. </p><p>mata kei bergulir menatap tadashi yang sedang memoles sepatu kerjanya di sudut kamar. “tadashi.”</p><p>tadashi menyahut tanpa berhenti memoles, “ya, tsukki?”</p><p>“kageyama ini…” kei berdeham. meminta tolong pada tadashi membuatnya sedikit canggung. “apakah bisa kau menelponkannya untukku? aku nggak bisa jika semua serba nggak jelas seperti ini.”</p><p>“nggak usah khawatir, tsukki…” suara tadashi mulai terdengar samar—tanda bahwa ia sedang fokus. “kageyama anaknya baik. lagipula harga yang dia tawarkan sudah sesuai budgetmu kan? kamar untukmu juga sudah kukirimkan fotonya kapan hari itu?”</p><p>kei mengangguk. lalu dengan segera, ia menyuarakan, “iya.” karena ia sadar tadashi tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.</p><p>“tenang saja, akan kubantu kau pindah nanti.” tadashi kini menoleh pada kei, bibirnya menyeringai lebar. “akan kubatalkan janji kencanku dengan hitoka demi membantumu, tsukki!”</p><p>kei mendengus, “jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkan yachi demi aku begitu.”</p><p>tadashi terkekeh, “maaf, tsukki!”</p><p>hari sabtu di minggu terakhir bulan mei, tsukishima kei merapatkan kopornya, menutup risleting tas ranselnya, mengemas dinosaurus-dinosaurusnya dalam kotak-kotak plastik yang dipak rapi dalam kopor lain, dan menutup pintu kamar tadashi di belakangnya, siap untuk pindah. untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, jantung kei berdebar-debar seperti siswa SD yang diajak bertamasya pertama kali ke kebun binatang. </p><p>“siap, tsukki?” tanya tadashi saat ia merapatkan tutup bagasi mobil sewaan yang akan membawa barang-barang tsukki.</p><p>desah panjang lolos dari bibir kei, kemudian ia mengangguk</p><p>saat mereka tiba di depan kamar nomor 1109, dengan kopor-kopor di tangan dan wajah berkilat karena keringat—kei sungguh bersyukur tadashi menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengantar kei karena kei jelas tidak akan sanggup mengangkat semua barangnya sendiri—telinga kei yang tajam menangkap samar sekali suara <em> duk, duk, duk </em> konstan.</p><p>“suara apa itu?” dahi kei mengernyit. “kau dengar juga, kan, tadashi?” </p><p>“suara apa, tsukki?” tadashi menegakkan kopor kei yang sedari tadi pegangannya digenggam, kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk memencet bel. sejurus kemudian, suara <em> duk, duk </em>konstan itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan kenop yang berputar dan pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki berambut legam.</p><p>mata kei menelusuri laki-laki yang membuka pintu itu. jadi ini kageyama tobio. berperawakan sedikit lebih besar dari kei—meski kei masih lebih tinggi sejumlah beberapa senti. kei dapat melihat otot di bisep-bisep itu dan dadanya yang bidang. wajahnya cukup tampan dengan kedua bibir mengatup sehingga kelihatan seperti mencebik—kei yakin orang ini pasti memiliki pasukan fans sendiri, terutama yang wanita. bagus, pasti kei kedengaran seperti orang menyeramkan sekarang dengan penilaian sekilasnya akan kageyama. suara tadashi mengejutkannya dari monolognya sendiri.</p><p>“hai, kageyama, lama nggak bertemu. kenalkan, ini tsukki—shima kei. tsukki, ini kageyama.”</p><p>tangan-tangan diulurkan dan disambut dalam satu jabatan. sapaan-sapaan sudah ditukar. apa lagi? </p><p>“oh ya,” kei memotong, punggungnya bersandar pada bingkai pintu. benar, mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu! “maaf kalau lancang, tapi tadi aku dengar suara <em> duk, duk, duk</em>. Itu suara apa, kalau aku boleh tahu? Dan apakah aku akan sering mendengarnya?”</p><p>“suara <em> duk, duk</em>?” wajah kageyama berubah. “nggak ada suara seperti itu.”</p><p>kei merasa keringat mengalir di punggungnya. “yang benar? tolong jangan bercanda. suaranya berhenti tepat sebelum kau membuka pintu.”</p><p>kageyama menumpukan dagu pada lengannya, berpikir keras. “nggak ada.”</p><p>“hanya halusinasimu saja mungkin, tsukki.” tambah yamaguchi.</p><p>bagus sekali. kei, dalam monolognya, menertawakan kei yang berdiri di depan apartemen kageyama. itulah yang kei pantas dapatkan setelah dengan impulsif memutuskan ia akan tinggal dengan siluman ular sekalipun demi tinggal di apartemen ini.</p><p>“tunggu.” ujar kageyama tiba-tiba. “kurasa itu suaraku. aku sedang main voli—kautahu kan, yamaguchi, bola yang dilemparkan ke tembok?”</p><p>secara mental, kei-monolog tertawa semakin keras. bukan hantu, tapi teman sekamar maniak voli? entah untuk keberapa kalinya, desah panjang lolos dari mulut kei. <em> oh, great. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>makasih sudah mampir dan membaca! fanfic ini ditulis dalam lowercases, tapi bisa juga berubah seiring jalan cerita dan mood.</p>
<p>mungkin akan diupdate pelan-pelan karena ditulis secara spontan dan tanpa perencanaan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>